1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to mobile communication systems and in particular to a method and system for searching for optimal mobile device coverage routing through the use of a provider's mobile coverage information, historical data, and consumer feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently mobile phones and other wireless capable devices are widely used for voice, text and video communications. The users of these devices have a paid subscription with their provider of choice. The providers have established networks with coverage that enables communications between two communication devices, and/or a starting and a destination mobile device. However, users occasionally experience disruption of communications at various times due to holes in the network (e.g. dropped calls). These inconsistencies are due to many causes including, for example, building and trees blocking cell towers, adverse weather conditions, and switching deficiencies when switching from one base station (cell tower) to another base station during an in-progress communication between two mobile devices.
Currently in the field of mobile communication systems, network coverage is improving, but issues of dropped communications still remain. With the later problem, no methods exist to improve, and provide maximum mobile (non-satellite) phone coverage when a communication is initiated between two mobile devices. Furthermore, the difficulty to manually attempt to augment routing to ensure mobile phone coverage is increased due to different coverage areas of different providers.